Finding You
by warrior of moon
Summary: Everyone he had ever loved is dead. Gone. But now he has a second chance and he will turn her life upside down. But will he be able to convince her that he's the one?
1. Prologue

Amber eyes stared solemnly out into the night sky. Stars dotted the eternal blackness, lighting it in a faint glow of hope. He shook his head... it was all over. The battle done, the evil destroyed, nothing was left for him here. Not her, not anybody. He was the only one left. He was all alone, so, so alone.

He stared at the tiny pink jewel in his hand hatred coursing through his veins. Hating it for the pain it caused, for the loss, for the lives. What had they done to deserve this? Any of them… And what did he do to deserve this life? This second chance? It had something to do with the wish, of that he was sure. She had taken the jewel away on her own and when she had some back, it was pure and it was empty. No longer glowing, no longer living, Midriko's soul was freed, their quest over.

He has watched them. Watched as they faded slowly. Fading away one by one. He had tried to tell her, to warn her. Her life was short... his was long. A simple mark- a simple cut, it would have saved him the pain. But she didn't want it… she hadn't wanted to leave them all behind. She was so frail; she couldn't have handled the pain. So she went with them, falling into the arms of death. Just like humans were supposed to, just like she was supposed to.

And she left him here…all alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi stood, swinging her black bag over her shoulder. Her long black hair swirled around her before settling back down against the small of her back. She wore black gauchos that swirled around her legs as she walked confidently down the sidewalk. Her pink tank top hugged her curves nicely and fell low enough to show just a bit of cleavage. The world was shadowed through her large black sunglasses, the noises ignored as she talked into her cell phone.

"What? Orange? No, no, I asked for pink." She twisted her hair around her finger and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, pink. Orange would clash with my dress. Thank you." She said to the man behind the counter who was handing her a latte. "No, not you. Really? That's perfect. Okay, well I'll talk to you later I'm here. You too. Buh-bye." Irritably she snapped her phone shut and stuffed it into her bag.

"Oh hi Sango!" she said cheering up considerably at the site of her best friend. "Oh my gosh, you will never believe what happened. That idiot Kikyo got orange roses instead of pink."

"What?" Sango gasped. "But that will clash with your dress." She leaned against the counter of the small shop where Kagome was getting her dress tailored. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail that fell down in between her shoulder blades. She wore a denim miniskirt and a white, flowing spaghetti strap top. Her silver high heels made her taller then her usual 5'6.

"I know," Kagome said. "That's what I said. She can be so clueless sometimes…make that all the time." Sango giggled. "Now, let's try on this dress so we can get back to my house and have our nails done." She held out her hand for Sango to see. "Mine look like crap and I want everything to be perfect for my party." Kagome was seventeen but in one week she would be eighteen and her party was going to be the party of the year, of course that was expected. She always threw the best parties anyway.

888888

"I know he is so cute. Have you seen his-" Kagome was cut off abruptly when she bumped into something solid and her butt met pavement. "Hey!" she said indignantly. "Watch where you're going!"

"Well excuse me princess," a sarcastic voice said. Kagome looked up prepared to snap back a smart remark, but her breath caught in her throat. He was tall, at least six feet, with long silver hair that fell down to his buttocks. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes. They were beautiful, pools of liquid amber. They smoldered with passion and excitement.

"I-I…"

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Are you okay?" She leaned over and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her off the ground.

"I- uh…yeah, I'm fine," Kagome managed to spit out. She turned to say something to the boy, but he had gone.

"You sure your okay?" Sango repeated. Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah, man, that guy was a jerk." Sango nodded her head in agreement but she couldn't ignore the look in Kagome's eyes. She was still thinking about him, of that Sango was sure.

888888

Kagome sighed and leaned on her hand, elbow resting on her desk. Her notebook was filled with doodles, mostly of eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes she couldn't get out of her head.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Mrs. Higurashi?" A sharp voice snapped her back into reality.

"Um…yes?" She glanced up and her heart nearly leaped out of her chest, it was him.

"Will you please slide over? You're spread out all over the desk, Mr. Taisho needs somewhere to sit, and that is the only available seat." Mrs. Takura gave Kagome a sharp look that clearly said, argue and die.

"Yes ma'm," Kagome mumbled and pushed her supplies to her side of the desk. The boy smirked and sauntered over to his seat. Kagome glanced at him briefly, taking in his outfit, that was important after all. He wore a pair of slightly distressed jeans and a plain red t-shirt.

"Hey Princess," he said with a smile. She glared back at him.

"My name is Kagome," she snapped. "Not princess."

"Aw, but I like princess so much better," he said innocently. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back towards the teacher who was going on about something to do with an essay.

"Well?" she asked him quietly.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me your name? I mean it's only fair." Kagome gave him a pointed look.

"Weren't you listening to the teacher when she introduced me?"

"Uh…no."

"Why? Too busy doodling?" He sniggered and reached over snatching up her notebook. Kagome gasped thinking of the eyes she had drawn. His eyes. "These look awfully familiar," he said and raised one eyebrow. "Like I see them in the mirror every morning."

"There just eyes," Kagome growled snatching the notebook back out of his hands. "Now leave me alone."

"But I thought you wanted to know my name?"

"I changed my mind." Kagome said snootily.

"Ah, but I don't think you have." He said coolly. "But if you're going to be stubborn, fine, I just won't tell you." Kagome turned her head further. Damn him! He was getting under her skin, no one got under her skin! She sniffed, she wasn't really that interested in his name anyways.

888888

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Kouga jogging towards her. "Hey babe," he said leaning down for a kiss.

"Hey Kouga," Kagome said cheerfully. "Ew, gross, you're all covered in sweat." She giggled. "But I love you anyways."

"Well, I had football practice." He shrugged apologetically. "Hey, are we still on for tonight?"

"Eight o clock sharp," Kagome said. "I've got to go, I've got a butt load of homework. Love you." Standing on her tiptoes she reached up for a kiss. Kouga didn't disappoint her, he pulled her too him and kissed her hard.

"Had to do that." He grinned at her. "See you at eight," he yelled over his shoulder as ran towards the locker rooms to change. Kagome stared after him a vague smile on her lips. She sighed. When they had first started going out that had made her fell like she was on top of the world, but now she wasn't so sure anymore… She shook her head.

'_Stop that. You love Kouga remember?'_ she scolded her self. With a sigh she made her way to her blue 3 Series Coupe BMW. Dumping her books and bag in the passenger seat, she slid into the drivers seat. Turning the key she winced as the radio blasted. What had she been thinking this morning? As she pulled out of the parking lot humming to Show Stopper by Danity Kane she noticed Taisho, which is what she had decided to call him, standing at the bus stop. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of riding on the dingy bus with smelly workers and nerds.

Against her better judgment she pulled up beside him and rolled down her window. He looked up at her clearly surprised.

"Need a ride?" she asked with a grin. "That bus smells way bad." He smirked at her.

"Decided I'm worth talking to princess?"

"I guess," Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "But there's one condition."

"What?" He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm open for anything." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Kagome gasped and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"No! You pervert." Kagome glared at him. " I meant your name stupid, tell me your name."

"Inuyasha," he said. "Told you you wanted to know."

"Dog demon?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oookay, whatever. You'll have to throw my stuff in the back." She said motioning to her stuff as he opened the door. Inuyasha dumped her stuff in the back and flopped into the seat.

"Nice car," He commented as they pulled onto the main road.

"Thanks, where do you live? Yanagi Haru or Minami Hayashi?" Kagome asked.

"I live downtown," Inuyasha said.

"Oh," Kagome said blushing. "I just assumed…I-I mean those are the two neighborhoods, and the kids…well, I mean it's a private school and-"

"I get," Inuyasha said shortly. "It's where the rich kids go to school and I'm not rich. I got in on a scholar ship okay?"

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. "So," Kagome said trying to break the silence. "I'm having this party next Friday and I already passed out invitations, so you missed it- the invitations I mean. Um, you wanna come?"

Inuyasha stared at her intently for a moment. "Why are you asking me?" he asked still staring, causing Kagome to squirm uncomfortably.

"Well, you don't really know anyone so I suppose it will be a good time for you to meet people. We'll have to get you a date of course, hmmm…" She tapped her lip thoughtfully. "Maybe I could set you up with Ayame, she's a little eccentric but I think you can handle her."

"What if I don't want to go with her?" Inuyasha asked. "What if I want to go with someone else?" Something about the way he said it made Kagome shiver.

"You…uh…can if you want." She gulped.

Still staring at her Inuyasha pointed out the front window. "Make a left up here." Kagome did so and sighed in relief when Inuyasha told her to pull over in front of a large apartment complex.

"Thanks for the ride," he said getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"You never know… you never know.'

"Okay, well bye," Kagome said for lack of something better to say.

"Bye," Inuyasha whispered sending chills up her spine. She put her foot on the gas and sped away from the curb, eager to get home.

888888

Kagome groaned and rolled over, pulling her wine colored mask off. Glancing over at the clock she gasped and sat up quickly. Bad idea. Her head pounded and she moaned thinking of the night before. What had started out as harmless partying had turned into a drinking game, seven rounds of a drinking game. Shit. Slowly she pulled back the covers and got out of bed.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" A voice echoed through the room and Kagome glared at the tiny white speaker on her bedside table. "Mrs. Higurashi, there's someone downstairs to see you."

"Coming Rita," Kagome growled into the intercom holding down the small green button that said SPEAK. She made her way down stairs and into the foyer, nearly fainting when she saw who her visitor was.

"Inuyasha?" she asked incredulously.

"Nice outfit," Inuyasha responded smartly taking in her pink, cotton boy shorts and matching cami. Her black hair was piled into a messy bun on the top of her head, the only thing keeping her mask from falling off. There were dark circles under her eyes that were icy blue and full of wrath.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Kagome snarled. "It is fucking eleven o clock in the morning. I never, _ever_ get up earlier than twelve."

Inuyasha just shrugged. "I was bored, wanna go get something to eat?" He opened his eyes wide. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I guess," she mumbled. "Come on stupid." She motioned for him to follow her upstairs.

"Oh, I get to come to your room do I?" he asked with a grin. "Won't your parents be mad?"

"Ew…and my parents are in Venice for two weeks." Kagome said. "Sit." She pointed to her bed. Inuyasha flopped down on the silky blue sheets. He jumped slightly when a long pink tongue licked his hand.

"Wow, that's a big dog." He said pointing at the animal. Large was an understatement. The dog was huge. It whined and put its white, furry paw on Inuyasha's leg.

"Isn't he cute?" Kagome said from inside the bathroom where she was changing. "He's a malamute, his names Snowflake's Majestic Mountain, but we call him Poofy for short.

"Poofy?" Inuyasha managed to choke out without laughing. "You're kidding me?"

"No," Kagome said walking out of the bathroom. "Your name is Poofy isn't it? Isn't it my big ball of luvey wuvey, coochy woochy, fluffy wuffy, snowey wowey, baby cakes?" She leaned in front of the dog and took his head in her hands planting a big kiss on his nose. The dog whined and thumped his tail happily on the floor.

"Gods…" Inuyasha said. "That is so wrong." Kagome shot him a glare before getting to her feet and stalking out of the room. Inuyasha followed after her grinning.

"No way," Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha laughed. The two of them stood in front of Kagome's house looking at Inuyasha's motorcycle.

"Oh come one, why not?" Inuyasha argued.

"Because," Kagome shot back. "My parents will kill me!" There was no way in hell that she was going to tell him that she had gotten drunk last night.

Inuyasha grinned. "But they're in Venice for two weeks." Kagome growled.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. "Fine," she sighed. "I went to a party last night with Kouga-"

"Kouga?" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome took a step back. "Yes, my _boyfriend_, Kouga… Anyway Eri snuck in some booze and we all got totally wasted. So I don't want to get on your motorcycle because it's gonna be loud and I'd really rather not make my head hurt more, plus it's gonna rain." She finished, pointing at the sky.

"Oh come on grow a back bone." Inuyasha said casually. Kagome glared at him.

"No."

"Fine, you can go in your car, I mean after all it's _safer_." Kagome shook her head firmly.

"No, what if we crash? Or I fall off?"

"I won't ever let you fall," Inuyasha said softly staring into her eyes. Something about the way he said it made Kagome want to trust him completely. When had Kouga made her feel that way?

"All right," she agreed in a soft voice.

Inuyasha grinned, the serious look in his eyes gone, and pulled on his own helmet and climbed on the bike. Kagome hopped on behind him and squirmed for a moment trying to situate herself.

"Okay, I'm good." She said wrapping her arms tightly around Inuyasha; painfully aware of how close she was to him. Inuyasha bit his lip, holding in a groan, Kagome was moving around behind him and it was making him very, well, actually, it made him feel very nice…

888888

"That was good," Kagome sighed leaning back in her chair. She had just consumed a large cheeseburger and fries along with a chocolate shake.

"Wow, who knew skinny princess's like you could tuck away that kind of food?" Inuyasha observed. Kagome rolled her eyes and kicked him playfully under the table.

"I was hungry," she argued. "And besides I didn't eat anything last night."

"Excuses, excuses." Inuyasha chided. "You're just a pig…a piggy princess." Kagome giggled, but her laughter was cut short by a male voice.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up into a pair of very sad brown eyes. "Kouga?" she said gently. "It's not-"

"Whatever," Kouga shook his head before turning on his heel and leaving the restaurant.

"Kouga wait!" Kagome called after him, standing. She turned to follow him but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist.

"Come on Kagome, let him go, you don't love him." He said. Kagome looked at him incredulously.

"What?" she asked. "How can you say that?" She stepped back as though she had been slapped. "You don't even know me." Inuyasha looked at her.

"You don't remember do you Kagome? You don't remember anything. I thought maybe I could…" Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome stared at him.

"Your insane," she said turning and running out the door after Kouga. "Just stay away from me!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Just stay away!"

_Disclaimer:_ Inuyasha, Kagome, etc. do not belong to me. They are not mine.

However this plot is mine and any characters that are not from the TV show or the manga are mine.

Any one or thing that is related to real life are not intended as such.

_Serenity_


	3. Chapter 2

Inuyasha sat in the tree, head in his hands. He groaned and leaned back against the limb. When had everything gone so wrong? Why hadn't Kagome just let him mark her in the first place? She had been so scared, so, so scared to see them all die. It didn't matter; the pain would have killed her in the end. He had to let her have what she wanted. He hadn't been able to save her…but he had never been able to tell her no, had he? No, and now he had to find a way to get her back, if he didn't, he wouldn't go on without her…not again.

His silver ears perked up when he heard soft voices and distant footsteps. The faint smell of rain and lilies mixed with salt reached his nose. He prepared to jump down before her when the pungent smell of wolf assaulted his senses. Kouga.

"I'm so sorry Kouga," he heard Kagome whisper softly. He sighed and leaned back once more. If he went to her now she only resent him more. With a thoughtful frown he wondered if he was still invited to her party.

"What… what were you doing with him Kagome?" Kouga's voice filtered through the branches.

"He just took me to breakfast," Kagome explained gently. She could sense that Kouga was on the edge and she chose her words carefully. "I was asleep and he showed up at my house, it was nothing."

"Then, how come he knew were you lived?" the wolf insisted. "I don't like him taking you places, you're my girlfriend."

"You can't control my life, Kouga," Kagome snapped. "I mean, we were just having breakfast, I didn't even know he was coming." She added in a soothing voice. Inuyasha growled to himself, why was she making excuses?

"I-" Kouga stopped and sniffed the air. Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"Kouga, did you just-"

"Hush!" Kouga ordered. "I smell him."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused. "Smell who, Kouga, what are you talking about?" Kouga looked down at her and realized his mistake.

"Uh…nothing, tricked you." He laughed. "You actually thought I smelt something." He draped his arm across her shoulder. Up in his tree, Inuyasha was hard pressed not to jump down and slit his throat. Kagome looked unconvinced but laughed too.

"So does this mean that you're not mad?" She asked, leaning into him as they walked.

"Yeah," Kouga gave her a smile. "I'm not mad at all. I always knew we were made for each other." He laughed and looked up into the trees, mocking Inuyasha, daring him to act. Inuyasha dug his nails into his palms, the pain registering vaguely in the back of his mind. He watched, with smoldering amber eyes, as Kouga walked out of the park sharing small kisses and whispers with _his_ mate.

888888

' _I will never let you fall off.'_ The words echoed in Kagome's head as she sat in her math class staring at the open book on her table. The numbers swam in front of her head as she tried to concentrate. _'Ugh…stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Shaking her head, she picked up her pencil and idly began to doodle on her paper. Thoughts of the Saturday morning filtered through her mind and she groaned. What about him got under her skin? Was it his confidence? Or his unbelievable good looks? Or both?

"Time is up. Hand in your papers please." The teacher at the front of the room said loudly. Kagome shot up and began scribbling down answers on her paper. The room grew quieter as the students shuffled out and the only noise left was the scratching of Kagome's pencil. "Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kagome, said handing up her paper. The teacher looked at the nearly empty sheet and walked off, but not before giving the girl a severe, disapproving look. Kagome rolled her eyes at the irritated woman's back before pulling herself out of her seat. She slung her pink messenger bag over her shoulder and trudged miserably out of the room.

Kagome wandered down the hall and stopped at her locker, quickly putting in the combination. The metal door popped open and she stuffed her books onto the green shelf. Realizing that art was her next class, followed by lunch, Kagome brightened up considerably. Quickening her pace, she hurried down the hall, just managing to skip into class as the bell rang.

"Today, class," the teacher, Mr. Kinokuki began. "You will have free art, you may do whatever you like, a drawing, a carving, oil pastels…" Kagome slipped into a stool and set her bag on the table. Free art was always her favorite, she loved being able to do whatever her heart told her, not what the teacher assigned.

A fresh sketchpad lay in her bag and with an air of anticipation she pulled it out. Delicate fingers pulled out a charcoal pencil and the lead began to dance across the page as she drew. The minutes flew by and Kagome did not look up from her paper. The picture began to form without her realizing it and when the teacher called for everyone to clean up, she was pleasantly surprised at what her reverie had brought her. It was a young woman; she sat under a cherry tree. Her face was tilted back in laughter, the merriness reflecting in her dark eyes. But Kagome could sense and see in her face, a sadness that ran deep, that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Though she didn't know why Kagome began to feel sad as well, taking in the woman's pain she absorbed it into herself. With a start she realized who she had drawn... it was Sango.

The same long straight hair and beautiful dark eyes. It was her best friend who she had known since kindergarten. Smiling fondly Kagome remembered that day.

_A small little girl wearing pink overalls and with ebony hair pulled into uneven pigtails, stood, surrounded, by a circle of older kids._

"_Baby! Baby!" they taunted. The little girls mouth puckered into an angry frown._

"_I am not a baby!" she yelled shrilly. "You take that back you big meanie heads!" The children ignored her and began to run around her shrieking and laughing. The little girls eyes filled with tears, but she did not back down._

"_Stop it, stop it, stop it!" she screamed. "You're being really mean!" _

"_Leave her alone!" A small figure wearing a pair of flowered leggings with a tear in the left knee pushed its way through the small crowd. "You go away you big bullies!" The older children laughed._

"_And just what are you going to do if we don't?" They mocked. The little girl gave them a glare, right before charging towards them, kicking and screaming. She bit and punched with all that she could, her small little arms flailing about. The crowd fled the small fists, leaving the two girls alone._

"_Hi! I'm Sango!" The girl said brightly sticking out her sticky little fingers for a handshake. _

"_I'm Kagome…thank you for saving me." She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand before shaking Sango's. "Hey, do you want to be my bestfriend?" _

_Sango nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I don't have one of those. Pinky promise that we'll be bestest friends forever?" Kagome grinned and stuck out her short finger, locking it in Sango's and shaking her hand up and down vigorously…_

"Ms. Higurashi? Class is over," Mr. Kinokuki's voice rang vaguely in the back of Kagome's head.

"What? Oh, sorry Mr. Kinokuki. I was just thinking." She smiled up at the teacher who was leaning over her sketch.

"This is very good Kagome, very good. Is this a friend of yours, I believe I've seen her before."

"Well yes, and no." Kagome explained. "I just kind of- drew it, but after a moment I realized it was actually my best friend Sango. Kind of weird isn't it?" She looked back down at the picture. "I know that we're supposed to turn in our work today, but would you mind if I kept this? I'd like it for my portfolio."

Mr. Kinokuki smiled. "That's fine. Now run along, I'd like to eat my lunch as well alright?"

"Thank you." Kagome grinned and tucked the picture carefully back into her bag. She hurried out of the room and down the hall to the lunchroom where Sango was waiting for her.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome unabashedly. She sat at a table surrounded by people. He watched as Sango leaned over and whispered something in Kagome's ear. Kagome threw her head back and laughed in earnest. Her eyes sparkled and her dark hair fell down her back like a waterfall of obsidian. Two tiny dimples in her cheeks caught his attention and he grinned…so reincarnates weren't completely the same. She turned her head and caught his eye, the wary look in her eyes immediately returning as she turned her back to him.

Inuyasha sighed and turned back to his tray. He stared dismally at the lumpy gray form that was supposed to be food. Rolling his eyes he stood and walked out of the cafeteria dumping his tray in the trashcan on the way out. The bell signaling that lunch was over rang and students began to pour into the hallway. With a sigh he made his way to homeroom.

"This week, class, we will be going on a trip," Mrs. Bowen told the class in her American accent. "The school board has decided, as a reward for your outstanding mid-term scores, that a trip to the beach would be sufficient. We will be leaving early Monday morning and you will need to have your parents sign a permission form by that time. Mr. Taisho would you be so kind as to pass them out please?"

Inuyasha grumbled but pulled himself out of his chair and stalked over to the teacher's desk. Kagome bit her lip and tried her hardest not to stare at him. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying her hardest to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as he threw the paper down in front of her. Carefully she peeked open an eye. Inuyasha had already moved down the line, not even bothering to say hi. Telling herself that it didn't really matter Kagome slumped down in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sango exclaimed leaning over to talk to Kagome. "Kagome?" A concerned look passed over her face when her best friend did not answer. "Are you all right?"

Kagome gave her a tight smile. "Yeah Sango, I'm fine."

Sango nodded but gave her a doubtful glance. She knew her best friend, and she knew that Kagome was not fine.

888888

"A whole week?" Mrs. Higurashi asked excitedly. "You'll be gone a whole week?" Kagome nodded, swallowing the sadness that welled up inside of her.

"Yeah mom," she said quietly. "A whole week."

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she finished dabbing foundation on her forehead. "Did you hear that hear that dear?" she called over her shoulder to her husband. "Kagome will be gone next week, on a school trip. We can go to that spa resort in Paris. I can't wait." She sighed as though she was already in the bubbling hot tubs.

"That's great mom," Kagome forced out, tears welling up in her eyes. She dashed the back of her hand across her eyes. "Will you just sign it?" Her brat mood came out as she tried to hide the sadness. "Hurry up."

"Yes, yes dear," Mrs. Higurashi sighed and scribbled her name on the paper before she turned back to her mirror. "Now go do your homework or something, your father and I are going out tonight, did you know?"

"Big surprise there," Kagome grumbled as she stomped put of the room, not bothering to answer her mother. She slammed the large oak doors behind her and as soon as she heard them click shut she began to run. She ran to her room and flung herself on the bed tears pouring form her eyes like a waterfall.

"Why don't they want me?" she sobbed to herself. "Why don't they care?" Pulling a pillow over her head in a pathetic attempt to hide from her problems, Kagome cried herself to sleep.

888888

The sky was dark when the busses pulled up in front of the hotel. The only sound was waves crashing up on the beach. But the silence was soon broken by the shouts of students as they poured off the busses grabbing bags and coolers from the storage containers on the side of the bus.

"Night swim!" Someone yelled and a cheer echoed up into the night. The rowdy teenagers ran for the beach ignoring the indignant cry of the teachers.

"Aren't you coming?" Sango yelled at Kagome over the din.

"No," Kagome yelled back from her seat on the bus. "I think I'll go to bed." Sango gave her a strange look than shrugged and took off after her classmates.

"Night!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Kagome smiled and waved. "Night," she whispered quietly.

"Talking to yourself Princess?" A voice rang in the back of her head and Kagome smothered a gasp.

"Don't talk to me," she said standing up and grabbing her purse from the seat behind her. Turning on her heel she made her way down the aisle of the bus.

"Not talking to me?" Inuyasha's voice rang after her.

"Nope," Kagome yelled back not bothering to turn around. A cool breeze blew back her hair as she walked around to the side of the bus, opening the door of the storage compartment. An extremely large and pink duffel bag lay inside.

"Damn," Inuyasha whistled from behind her. "That thing is bigger than Poofy."

"Shut up," Kagome snapped. "And do not refer to my doggie as though you know him personally." She grunted as she struggled to pull her bag out of the bus.

Inuyasha snorted and pushed her aside, easily picking up the bag. "I have to know your dog personally to talk about him?" He asked as her walked off, Kagome's bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes!" Kagome called hurrying after him. "And put my bag down! I can carry it myself."

"I don't think so."

"I can!" She insisted forcefully. "Put it down."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes put dumped her bag on the ground. "There."

"You didn't have to dump it." Kagome snapped at him.

"I don't even get a thanks?"

"I didn't ask you to do anything," Kagome grunted as she struggled to pick up the bag. "That was purely voluntary. There!" She exclaimed triumphantly as she successfully lifted her bag off of the ground. "I told…you…so." She panted, making her way slowly but surely up the sidewalk.

Inuyasha grinned and followed behind her. "Wow, you're really strong," he told her sarcastically.

Kagome stopped and set the bag down, breathing heavily. "I know," She panted. "Aren't- you going…to get your stuff?" She threw a pointed look at the bus.

"In a minute." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before running over and yanking up Kagome's bag.

"Hey!" She yelled running after him. "Give it back."

"No," Inuyasha told her. "Now you mine as well tell me what room you're in because I'm not giving it back."

Kagome glared at him and sighed loudly. "212," she relented. "But I'm taking the bag back out to the bus myself!"

Inuyasha grinned back at her. "Sure you are." Kagome gave him another irritated glance before stomping angrily after him.

"Room key?" Inuyasha questioned dumping Kagome's bag in front of the wood door. Kagome held the card in question up in her fingers. Inuyasha reached for it.

"Ah, ah." Kagome chided. "I can take the bag in the room myself, you are _not_ going in my room." She leaned in front of him and precariously balanced on foot as she reached forward, trying to avoid stepping on her bag. Leaning on the door, she swiped the card.

"Whoa!" she yelled closing her eyes, preparing for the impact that was sure to come. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she turned her head to find herself staring into pools of molten amber. _'I'll never let you fall.' _The words rang through her head and her breath caught in her throat.

"You… you need- need to…" To no avail she tried to speak. Her world was spinning out of control and she couldn't stop it. _'Kouga…'_ The name rang vaguely in the back of her head.

"I…Kouga!" Kagome spit out. "Kouga," she repeated firmly, pulling herself from Inuyasha's arms. "I- Kouga is my _boyfriend._" She told Inuyasha slowly. "I love him, I do!"

"Well don't tell me that," Inuyasha told her crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Kagome asked. "Why? I do lo-"

"Because," Inuyasha told her simply. "I'm not the one who needs convincing. That said he turned on his heel and disappeared down the hallway.

888888

_Disclaimer:_ Inuyasha, Kagome, etc. do not belong to me. They are not mine.

However this plot is mine and any characters that are not from the TV show or the manga are mine.

Any one or thing that is related to a real life situation or person are not intended as such.

Serenity 


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean taking in the beauty of the sunset. Hues of pink and orange played across the water as the sun sank lower and lower beyond the horizon. A soft breeze played at her hair, blowing it back gently from her face. She shivered slightly and pulled the light sweater that she wore closer around her body. The events of the previous day flashed through her head.

Inuyasha's eyes, his soft, growling voice, the sarcastic smirk he gave her. His strong arms wrapped around her body holding her close…

'_Stop Kagome.'_ She berated herself. _'He was just catching you.'_

She had lain awake in her bed all night, thinking of him. Finally just as the sun had some up she had fallen into a fitful sleep, dreams of silver hair flowing through her dreams. But the next day as she swam and splashed in the ocean water, she hadn't seen him at all even though numerous times throughout the day she had caught herself looking for him. She blushed as she began to think of what she had wanted to see, _Inuyasha in his bathing suit…_ The thought made her sigh.

"Kagome!" A frantic pounding on her door startled her out of her reverie and she quickly ran through the her room and yanked open the door.

"Sango?" Kagome frowned at the sight of her best friend leaning heavily on the doorframe. Her hair had fallen out of its normally neat ponytail into a state of disarray. The blue jeans she wore were not buttoned and her shirt was slipping to one side, the top three buttons undone. There was a nasty scrape on her knee and she held one shoe in her hand, the other was strangely absent.

A sobbing Sango flung herself into Kagome's arms.

"H-he, he wanted…I…"

"Oh sweetie," Kagome pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her. She led Sango into the small bathroom that adjoined her room and helped her sit down on the edge of the tub. "Shhh." She rubbed Sango's back gently. "Here," Kagome pulled the shoe from Sango's shaking hand.

Sango took a deep breath and tried to calm her haggard breaths. "We were w-walking,"

"We who?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Chris, you know that American boy. And then we went under the pier and he tried to kiss me, but I didn't want to. He…he grabbed me and told me that he always got what he wanted and then he, he…" She broke off and ran to the toilet. She leaned over, bile spewing from her mouth. Kagome followed after her and pulled back her hair.

"He didn't do anything did he?" Kagome asked, keeping calm for Sango' sake. Inside she was shaking with anger at the boy who dared to harm her best friend.

"No…" Sango said trying to catch her breath. "But h-he tried." Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, better?" Sango nodded, still shaking. Kagome handed her a complimentary-free with the room toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. "Here, brush your teeth and I'll draw a bath." Sango took the brush and leaned over the sink, doing as she was told. Kagome turned on the hot water and then walked back into the main room and pulled out her duffel bag. Digging around she found what she was looking for, a bottle of lavender bubble bath.

She found Sango already in the tub, soaking in the hot water. With a sympathetic sigh Kagome poured a generous amount of bubble bath in the tub.

"There," she said capping the bottle. "That good?" Sango gave a strained smile.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I'm your best friend Sango," Kagome told her gently. "That's what I'm for. You would do the same for me. Now, I have something I need to take care of, I'll leave some P.J.'s on my bed all right? And you can stay the night in here." Sango nodded then ducked under water, submersing herself. With a small splash she resurfaced. "I have to go take care of something, stay here okay? And if anyone comes, Miroku ended up in the room right next to me." Kagome gave Sango a knowing look.

Sango blushed. "Okay."

Kagome gave her a reassuring smile before briskly heading out of the room and into the hallway. With a determined frown she made her way down to the beach.

888888

She found Chris lying on a towel, a girl wrapped in his arms. They looked like they were wrestling, limbs were flying everywhere and Kagome could here loud sucking noises, it was like they were eating each other's faces. She gave them a look of supreme disgust before kicking Chris hard on…well whatever it was the she kicked, she couldn't really tell with all the rolling around.

"Agh!" The two bodies disassembled and Kagome was able to discern who it was. The boy obviously was Chris, and the girl, was Kikyo.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled as Chris scrambled to his feet. Kikyo remained on the ground, with a yawn she rolled over to look up at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome!" she greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Shut up Kikyo," Kagome snapped. "You," she pointed at Chris. "You stupid, vile, bastard!" She slapped across the cheek. He stumbled backwards, then came forward snarling.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"She's kicking your ass!" someone yelled. A small crowd had formed around the two fighting teenagers and the slut on the ground.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You shut up too!" she yelled over her shoulder. "What right did you have?" She asked turning back to Chris. "Ugh! I can't believe you." She kicked him in the shin. Chris howled in pain.

"You bitch," He moved forward and grabbed her roughly. The crowd gasped and quickly dispersed, not wanting to be caught near a serious fight. Kikyo's eyes grew wide and she scrambled up, grabbing her towel and bag she ran down the beach.

Kagome twisted and writhed in his grip. "Let me go you moron!" She yelled at him. Chris sneered and pushed her on the ground. Kagome spit at his feet.

"Somebody's going to hear you." She told him as she stood, her legs tensed and she prepared to run. The odds were quickly turning against her. The angry boy reached out and backhanded her sending her forcefully back to the ground.

"Nobody's coming," he told her as he dropped on top of her straddling her hips. She bucked them up in a vain effort to get him off. He moaned in pleasure. "You want this as much as I do, don't you dirty whore?" Kagome shook her head furiously, but she refused to cry. Chris leaned down and licked her cheek.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed.

"Beg," Chris told her. Kagome's throat tightened and she found herself wishing Inuyasha were there.

"No," Kagome groaned. "Get off. Help1" she screamed again. Chris slapped her again, her head snapping back from the force. She tasted blood in her mouth. The sound of ripping material and the cool breeze on her chest confirmed what Kagome had feared all along.

"No," she whispered. "No, stop." Chris growled and punched her again. That was the last thing Kagome remembered before passing out.

888888

The sound of terrified cries and an overwhelming smell of fear assaulted his nose and roused him from sleep. Another scent hit his nostrils…Kagome… He cursed under his breath and jumped out of bed. Fear then anger ran through his body at the smell of her blood.

"I'm coming Kagome," he said out loud as he yanked on his jeans and t-shirt. "Hold on…" Without bothering to grab his shoes Inuyasha flung himself off the balcony and onto the beach below.

"Kagome!" He yelled as he sprinted down the beach. The site of Chris straddling Kagome made him stop short, but only for a minute. With a roar he charged forward catching Chris on the side of the face and sending him flying through the air.

"You fucking _bastard_," Inuyasha snarled. His eyes flashed red. "How dare you even _think_ about touching her? I ought to kill you right here and now." He stalked over to Chris and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him off the ground. The human boy gulped and looked down to see his shoes dangling inches off the ground.

"Please let me go," he whimpered. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened. With a snort of disgust he threw Chris on the ground…about ten feet away.

"If you ever, ever even look at her again, I'll come after you and I'll kill you," Inuyasha snarled. "You're damn lucky I've been around so long, because if I hadn't learned to control myself, then _no one_ could have saved you." Chris's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet before taking off down the beach.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat then turned to Kagome.

She lay unconscious on the ground. Her shirt was ripped open and her lip caked with dry blood. Something akin to a whine escaped Inuyasha's throat.

"Kagome," he whispered. She groaned and stirred, eyes fluttering open. A gasp escaped her lips and she tried to sit up. Inuyasha reached out a hand to steady her. She yelped and pulled back form him, fear echoing in her blue eyes. Inuyasha whined again, his eyes amber filled with hurt.

"It's me," he told her softly. "I won't let him hurt you again, remember me Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widened and she struggled to sit up. With a sob she fell into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

The whole time Chris had held her she had remained strong, just like she always did. Crying was something she did only in the darkest recesses of her room. Where she could hide away from the world and all her problems.

But now she found herself crying her heart out after one of the most terrifying nights of her life to a boy she had met only a few weeks ago.

_'What am I doing?'_ Her mind triggered and she pushed herself out of Inuyasha's warm embrace.

"Kouga," she muttered incoherently. "I have to- Kouga." She stood and began to walk, slowly, robotically.

"Kouga's not here, Kagome," Inuyasha told her gently. "He went to Italy with is parents remember?"

Kagome shook her head fervently. "No. You can't…" Her body began to shake with sobs and she fell to her knees. Inuyasha put a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled at him, pushing his hand off her shoulder. "Leave me alone!" She stood again and began to run. Her feet carried her closer and closer to the ocean. Suddenly she was falling, this time she hit the ground. Seawater filled her mouth and spit and spluttered trying her best to get it out. Her blue skirt ballooned up around her and the white blouse she had been wearing stuck to her skin.

The cold water cleared her senses and as suddenly as the girly-helpless mode had some, it left. Straightening her skirt and ripped shirt, Kagome stepped out of the water.

"I was acting very girly and very unlike myself," Kagome told the distressed hanyou who was just getting ready to plunge in after her. "I acted stupid about something that was nothing."

"Kagome her was going to-"

"Nothing." Kagome repeated firmly. "It was nothing."

"You damn stupid girl!" Inuyahsa yelled his temper snapping. "He almost _raped_ you! Not only that but from what I've heard he also tried to get Sango, _your best friend_! Now tell met hat nothing, go ahead. If you don't give a fuck for your own safety fine, but someone sure the hell has to. You don't give a damn about anyone but your own fucking self." He stormed forward and grabbed Kagome around the waist, pulling her close to him.

Without a second thought he pressed his lips to hers.

A shock ran through Kagome's body and she gasped against his lips. But her hesitation lasted for only a moment. Her knees shook and she was sure they would collapse. She leaned into him, one hand going up to run gently up and down his cheek, the other to grip tightly to his red t-shirt. Her stomach tightened into a knot and she was sure the whole world could hear her heart beating.

_'Kouga.' _Her conscience reminded her.

A louder, rougher voice echoed in her head. _'Fuck it.'_

Kagome drew away from Inuyasha's lips smiling. She leaned her head against his chest, breathing heavily.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked her pressing his lips to her forehead.

"For saving me, he would have done it if you hadn't come."

Inuyasha snorted. "Bastard had what was coming to him."

Kagome smiled up at him.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. "Sango is all by herself in that room and she's probably scared to death."

"Won't you be?" Inuyasha asked her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"No," Kagome told him stubbornly. " I will not."

Inuyasha gave her an unreadable look and lowered his head. "Kagome," he started. "I don't really get scared. But- but when I saw him on top of you, it- it scared me to death." He looked up at her through his thick fringe of silvery bangs.

"Kagome cupped his cheek with his hand. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"I know you're scared," he told her. "I can smell it."

Kagome shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.

Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth. "I'm walking you to your room," he told her firmly.

Kagome sighed and nodded. She turned and began to walk back down the beach. A small shriek escaped her lips when Inuyahsa scooped her up and carried her bridal style back into the hotel.

888888

"I can't believe them," Kagome whispered to Inuyahsa as they poked their heads in the doorway. Sango laid on the bed her head resting on Miroku's chest, his arms encircling her. Sango's hands gripped tightly to the fabric of Miroku's black shirt, though her face was peaceful.

"Why not?" Inuyasha whispered back. "Stupid monk obviously likes her, and she's way too stubborn for her own good, always has been."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a look. "Monk?"

Inuyasha ignored her and scooped her back up. "Come on, we can stay in my room."

"You room?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha no." She wiggled in an attempt to escape her captor. "Put me down!"

"Hush baka," Inuyasha told her. "You're going to wake everyone up." Kagome shot him a glare but shut her mouth.

Finally they were inside his room and he gently laid her on the bed. Crawling up beside her he kissed the top of her head gently. "Good night Kagome," He whispered gently to her.

"Night," she managed to mumble back before falling into a deep sleep. Inuyasha smiled to himself remembering how Kagome had a weakness for cuddling. He knew that in the morning when she woke, she would be wrapped in his arms…

_Disclaimer:_ Inuyasha, Kagome, etc. do not belong to me. They are not mine.

However this plot is mine and any characters that are not from the TV show or the manga are mine.

Any one or thing that is related to a real life situation or person are not intended as such.

Serenity 


End file.
